Happily Ever After
by footballchick5
Summary: Chapter 5 up Lucy and Kevin want to be with each other but what will happen when he secret is exposed. Kevins POV.
1. I love her

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of it characters, but I do own this story.  
  
Finally after all this time, she said she was ready. I can't believe that after so long she thought that I did not want to marry her. I can not wait to get off work, she has no idea what surprise she is in for.  
  
"Kevin, stop daydreaming."  
  
"Oh, what Roxanne?" I replied.  
  
"I leaving, see you tomorrow," Roxanne than got up and started to leave, "and, by the way good luck tonight."  
  
"Thank you Roxanne," with that she left.  
  
With that I clocked out got in my car and made my way home.  
  
***  
  
As I got out of car my car, I made my way in to the Camden house. When I entered through the kitchen door I saw Lucy at the counter reading.  
  
"Hey you," I said not being able to think of what else to say.  
  
"Hey, Officer Kinkirk," she said as I leaned down for a kiss,  
  
"How was you day?" she asked as she always does everyday.  
  
"Same as usual," I responded, "not really fun. How was your day?" I asked trying to be casual.  
  
"As good as a day without you can get," I could not believe how nice she was to me, she really loves me.  
  
"So, we still on for tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Of course, I made sure someone else could scrum the toilets so I could go."  
  
"Well you better get ready it is dinner ware," I told her proud of what I had done for her.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready, it has been a long day. I can't wait for our date," I told her hoping she would be as excited as I was about it. I than kissed her on the forehead and left to get ready.  
  
***  
  
After getting ready I straighten my tie and took the black velvet case out of my pocket. I looked at the ring; I really hope that she likes it. 'Tonight" I thought to my self "was the night I was going to ask Lucy Camden to marry me.'  
  
With that I slid the case back into my pocket and headed to pick Lucy up.  
  
A/N: Please review so I can know if I should keep writing, it will inspire me to write more. I will write longer chapters, I just want to know if you like it. The more you review the quicker I will get the new chapters up. 


	2. Date time

I knocked on the front door, trying to make this as romantic as possible. Lucy answered the door.  
  
"Hey babe," she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She looked beautiful, she was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress, with her hair down in curls. I looked at her and knew why I loved her.  
  
"You ready to go?" I asked her holding out my arm to escort her out of the house and to the car.  
  
I helped her into the car and than went around to the other side and got in.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked me.  
  
"First we are going to go to the theater, than I am going to bring you to dinner. How does that sound to you?" I asked her hoping she say that it was great.  
  
"It sounds perfect, and there is no one I would rather be going with than you," she told me with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
Mean while in the Camden house everyone was getting all dressed up. Kevin had decided that they all should be there when he asked Lucy. He would bring her to the theater, so that they could get ready. Than he would meet them at the restaurant. He wanted Lucy to be surprised, he really loved her.  
  
***  
  
After the show I told Lucy that I needed to go to the bathroom and for her to wait out side, when really I went to call the Camden house.  
  
The phone rang about 3 times before someone picked it up, "Hello".  
  
"Hello, Ruthie its me," I said.  
  
"Yah, everyone is almost ready," she responded.  
  
"Good," I said I was so excited.  
  
"By the way," Ruthie said, "did you know that Ben had come back?"  
  
"Ben what?" I asked sounding as surprised as I was.  
  
"Yah, he wants to know if he can come tonight. He knows that you have a reservation for 8 but,"  
  
Ruthie was going to continue but I cut her off, "fine, is he there tough I would like to talk to him."  
  
"Sure," Ruthie said, "let me get him."  
  
"Ben," I could hear Ruthie call in the back ground, "Kevin is on the phone."  
  
"Hey," Ben said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"When did you get home?" I asked demanding, "and why are you here?"  
  
"Well its nice to hear from you too," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Answer my question," I demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to come back," he said I know that he was trying to work his was around the subject.  
  
"Fine tell me later, just I'll see you later," I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
I than left the bathroom and went to catch up with Lucy.  
  
"Hey you," I said as I tapped her on the shoulder. I knew that I had to have startled her because she had jumped.  
  
"Hey," she said, "what took you so long?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said with a chuckle.  
  
"So you ready for dinner?" I asked as I escorted her out to the car.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be," she said as I helped her in the car.  
  
"You are in for a real surprise," I said as I got in the car and pulled away. 'A real surprise' I thought to myself.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: I know I left it at a cliffhanger and I know I hate when people do that but you have to stay tuned to see what happens. The next scene will be the proposal scene, so I'll get the up soon. Please review, it will help me write more chapters, also all the reviews were really nice thank you. 


	3. Sweaty Palms

Sweaty Palms  
  
As we reached the restaurant I parked the car and then went around and opened her door.  
  
We went up to the hostess and she took us to be seated.  
  
The look on Lucy face was in awe when she saw her family sitting at the table. I had no idea if she was happy or disappointed. All I knew was that I wanted to make her happy and I would go to any extreme to do that.  
  
"I can't believe you did this for me!" she said so incredibly loudly that just about everyone in the restaurant focused his or her attention on us.  
  
"Anything for you," I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I pulled out her chair for her to sit down, once she sat she picked up a menu and looked at it.  
  
I knew why I loved her, I was so nervous but more excited at the same time. I could not believe that I was going to ask Lucy to marry, it seemed like only yesterday that I first met Lucy.  
  
After the waitress came she took our order and left. Then everyone at the table started talking with each other. Luckily I was sitting next to Ben so that I could see why he was back.  
  
"So you left me hanging, why are you back," I asked.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about?" he replied clearly lying not wanting to tell me why.  
  
"Please, I mean you know why I am here, but I have no idea why you are here," I said hoping that this time he would tell me straight forward why he was back.  
  
"Mrs. Camden, said that Mary was coming home soon, and I knew that she has broken up with the pilot guy so I was thinking that maybe..." he said drifting off.  
  
"That you guys could get back together," I said completing his sentence.  
  
"Yah, that is what I was kind of thinking. That is if she wants me back," Ben said quietly, I knew that this was because he was really hurt by the way she treated him.  
  
"Ben, she really loves you and you know that you just have to make the first move," I told him trying to give him some advice not knowing if it was that good. All I could do was hope that he would get back with Mary because I know how much that he loved her.  
  
Before I could say any more the waitress returned with the food. After we all ate I stood up.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement," I stated as everyone in the Camden family turned their heads and stopped their conversations and all listened.  
  
I had thought for weeks of what I was going to say tonight, I cleaned my throt and started.  
  
"From the day I met Lucy I saw the amazing person that she was. She was beautiful both inside and out, and I knew that one day I was going to marry her. As I got to know her I started to fall for her more and more. Yet it was hard because I knew that she lived across the country from me, and I knew that I could not deal with that," I looked at Lucy and saw that big smile spread across her face, " I was in love with you and needed you in my life. Knowing you just a few days I still wanted and knew that once day I was going to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
With that I could feel my palms getting sweaty, and was more nervous than I ever was in my life. I then turned to Lucy and reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. I then took a deep breath and got down on my knee.  
  
I was so nervous that I was going to screw up these words but they came out, "Lucy will you marry me?" I asked nervous of her reaction.  
  
All she did was sit there and bring her hands over her mouth in shock.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the long time without an update I will update sooner. Please Review !!!!!!  
  
Also Lucky Star I hope you got what you wanted so this chapter was more revolved around Ben and what was going on with Ben. 


	4. Secrets

Secrets  
  
My mind was going crazy, I had no idea what she was going to say. All I hoped was it was a three letter word. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face.  
  
"Yes," she simply stated, "of course I will!" I could tell by the excitement in her voice she had been waiting for this for a while.  
  
With that I slipped the ring and her finger and gave her a kiss. No one knew how happy I was, and how long I had waited for this day. I was going to marry such a wonderful person. I loved Lucy more than anything in the world.  
  
After a while of congratulations from the rest of the family it was time to leave. As everyone in the family started to leave, I started to escort Lucy out when Ruthie stopped me.  
  
"We need to talk," she told me with a tough look on her face " alone." She just had that way of making it sound even sterner. With that I gave Lucy the keys to the car. I told her that I was going to talk to Ruthie and then I would meet her out there.  
  
Ruthie pulled me off to the side.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I want to make sure that you don't hurt Lucy," she told me very seriously.  
  
"Ruthie, I would never hurt Lucy ever. You know how much I love her if any thing happened to her I would be torn apart inside," I sated the truth and nothing but it.  
  
"Oh really?" she questioned.  
  
I had to think fast I needed to cut her off before she went any farther. "I wont hurt Lucy Ok?" I said trying to make it her get off the subject, "its getting late we should get going."  
  
"I'm not done with you yet," she said and then continued "and you know where I am going with this."  
  
Then with that note I walk Ruthie out to the Camden family before going to join Lucy at my car.  
  
"So," I said as I got in the car next to Lucy. I had no idea what to say next.  
  
"I cant believe it," she said planting a kiss on my cheek.  
  
With that the rest of the car ride was pretty much quite. Which was OK with me it game me time to think about when I was going to tell her. I knew that I should have told her sooner but there is noting I can do about that right. Its all over and right now is right now its not the past.  
  
As we pulled in to the drive way I turned of the car and then went to open Lucy's door.  
  
As we started to walk up on the back porch on the step was Ruthie. She had that look on her face that I knew she was up to something bad.  
  
"Kevin has a secret Lucy," she said giving me the evil grin of hers I knew tat she was going to expose me, expose what I had been hiding. What I had been hiding in my sock drawer. With what Ruthie said she could see the panic spread across my face. She passed the photograph to Lucy.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is really short but I had no idea what to write. I will try to make the next chapter longer but until than please review!! 


	5. That Picture

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long and you guys kept reviewing, and I felt like I didn't even pay attention but now I'm back and will keep going.  
  
That Picture  
  
"Lucy, I can explain," I tried to tell her as she took a good look at the picture.  
  
"I can't..how could you..you didn't tell me," all I could do was stand there looking like a deer in head lights as she was searching for the words to say while fighting back tears.  
  
Once she regrouped I head it coming, "You proposed to me and all along you had this secret. When where you really going to tell me? If it wernt for Ruthie."  
  
She continued to go on when I stopped her, " Look I never ment fot this to burn you like it is , I still love you."  
  
As the tears where streaming down her face you could see the pain in her eyes as the tears hit the picture.  
  
The picture I took about four years ago. I could tell why it hurt her so much, I was in the hospital with a child in my hand, wearing a shirt that said 'Proud New Father' and the child in my hands was wearing a shirt the said 'Daddys Little Girls'.  
  
"You have a child?" she askes looking deep in my eyes searching for an anwser.  
  
"I, I, I, I, have a baby girl. Well she not such a baby not she about four years old," I tried to reach out to grab her arm to explain. With that she ran into the house, I started to follow her and Ruthie stopped me.  
  
"Wait until the morning when she has time to calm do. I mean this is a lot to digest, know the man your about to marry has a baby girl," she tried to keep a stright face but I could tell she was hiding a smirk.  
  
"You don't even know the whole story and neither does Lucy. I promise when she hears it she will forgive me," I kept repeating that in my head.  
  
"You really think she'll be ok with it," she looked me square in the eyes, " than why didn't you tell her eariler?".  
  
With that she headed in the house, and with that I went to my room to dwell on the days events.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it, I know its short but I hadn't read it in forever. So I had to reread it so many times to get it , but I hope you did enjoy it. 


End file.
